thechroniclesofchuatanfandomcom-20200214-history
Teal Sakamoto
'''Teal Sakamoto '''is a former Gen II Darknoid Child and a professional Sapphire Ninja. She is the fourth member to join The Core Crew after turning her back against The Darknesium. She is also one of the few characters to possess two Trillium Powers. History Teal Sakamoto was born in Teasada, Sapphire to parents Takao and Tourmaline Sakamoto. As their only child, Teal mostly lived a life of solitude under the care of her nanny, especially since her parents were out working long hours. When Teal turned three however, her mother retired early to take care of Teal and to make sure she was ready to become a hero early like her and Takao. From there, Teal endured a lifestyle of consistency, discipline, and hard work. She excelled in her academics and was exceptional in her physical progression according to her teachers. Despite the high expectations placed before her, Teal still held deep respect for her parents and always strived to please them and prove to them that she was capable of becoming a hero like they are. At age seven,, Teal won the Teasada Juniors' Fighting Tournament and became the youngest member of the Remphire Justice Coalition, which immediately struck Jackson's interest as his main target recruit for the next generation of Darknoid Children. When Teal was eight, her family needed to move to Trillius Core as members of the Remphire Justice Coalition. Unfortunately for them however, their plane was found to have been hijacked by some Darknoids who sent them straight to a remote Darknesium Base, where Teal's parents would be executed by Jackson Wright. Aware of Teal's outstanding upside, Jackson took her in as the first Gen II Darknoid Child after brainwashing her to lose all past memories of her parents. During her time as a Darknoid, Teal believed that she was a hero working for the good guys; understanding that the Darknoids' purpose was to create an environment of order, peace and equality where Trillium-Powered individuals were tamed. Because of this, Teal stayed loyal to the Darknoids and supported them enormously; financially, socially, and politically. During the events of Chronicle 1: Volume I, Teal entered Jackson's healing chamber prototype after suffering severe wounds when fighting Chuatan at Meeting Point. Jackson and Jacinta would eventually figure out that the healing chamber not only restored physical damages, but memories as well. As a result, Teal found out exactly what happened to her parents, making her extremely livid to the point of killing Jackson with her emergency blade, Shred Thousand. She would then immediately resign from The Darknesium and help Chuatan in his quest to defeat The Darknesium. At that point, Teal was put at the top of The Darknesium's Hit List, ultimately terrified that Teal would reveal all their secrets; from the past, present, and future. Personality This will be updated at a later date. Relationships '''Chuatan Chetari - '''While initially enemies at first, Teal later befriends Chuatan when she decides to go against The Darknesium. The two have very similar perspectives but very different ways of doing things, such as leading a group. Because of this, Teal has constantly challenged Chuatan and has gradually helped him become more confident and responsible during their time together. '''Tarak Martin - '''When Teal was a Darknoid, her and Tarak were very close friends for several years. However, Tarak's jealousy of Teal would later led to their unfortunate separation throughout their early teens. Ever since, Teal and Tarak have been rivals both in and out of The Darknesium. When they have to work together on projects or missions, they end up having terrible chemistry, with Tarak being quick, rowdy and impulsive while Teal is level-headed, quiet, and intuitive. '''Torikka Matthews - '''While their interests and perspectives are very different, Teal and Torikka are good friends on a professional level. Teal has also shown to care about Torikka from time to time, defending her against Tarak's insults and giving her advice in times of crisis. Torikka considers Teal to be a very good and loyal friend and offered Teal a role in The Forcegon in Chronicle 2. However, Teal didn't agree with Torikka's radical political views and thus, their friendship broke apart. '''Jackson Wright - '''Jackson was Teal's mentor ever since she was taken in by The Darknesium. Throughout her years as a Darknoid Teal looked up to Jackson like a parent and was extremely loyal to him. However, she would later assassinate Jackson in Chronicle 1 after finding out about her parents' death and how Jackson killed them. Ever since then, Teal had cultivated a severe hatred against the Darknoids and committed herself to Chuatan's group moving forward. '''Jacinta Garcia-Vecharez - '''Teal and Jacinta had a very strong bond during their time in The Darknesium. This was because they had very similar social and political views as well as similar fighting styles. This bond would later be broken when Jacinta finds out Teal had killed Jackson. Later on, Jacinta agrees to help The Forcegon as a means to get back at Teal and hopefully kill her in an act of revenge for her fiance. Appearance Teal is a young lady of above average height and rich, beige skin. She has aqua blue eyes and waist-long black hair with teal streaks covering her right eye. She will also wear teal blush and lipstick when the occasion calls for it. Teal is extremely simplistic and minimal in her fashion choices, only employing three major colors; those being black, teal, and grey. For her custom Darknoid uniform, she wears a black nylon bodysuit with knee-high grey socks, teal shorts, elbow-length teal gloves, and a dark grey breastplate. Teal also wears a pair of 1" heel black sneakers with teal highlights. Abilities and Powers While Teal may possess both the Sapphire and the Emerald Power, she never discovered her Emerald Power until Chronicle 2. Because of this, Teal has only become skilled with her Sapphire Power, training with it for over 15 years. Because Teal also has Darknesium, she is able to easily overpower other Trillium Power fighters by weakening their energies and disrupting the flow of their Trillium Chakra. Much of Teal's skill had already been apparent when she was a member of the Remphire Justice Coalition alongside her parents, both whom which spent quality time with Teal and helped her become a formidable athlete and fighter. Teal's main strengths in combat are her speed and quick thinking time, able to easily change the pace of the fight and use the environment around her to an advantage. Teal flourishes in battle when she has more space to work with, and struggles enormously when forced to fight in hand-to-hand combat. This is because the way in which she uses her boomerangs are intended to give her as much space as possible and create a plethora of options at all times, both on offense and defense. She can use her energy to gravitate the boomerangs back to her faster or slower, making her a very hard fighter to anticipate in battle. Without her boomerangs however, Teal has significant challenge enduring the grinds of hand-to-hand combat, as she has very low defense, stamina and endurance despite having top-notch agility and maneuverability. Simply put, Teal cannot sustain combat for long periods of time, especially without her boomerangs as they are her main comfort and act as an integral part of herself, both in her identity and in her combat. Trivia * Teal's last name used to be Lightning, and was the daughter of Hucrain, the old antagonist of the series. * Teal and Chuatan were originally planned to be a couple by the end of Chronicle 1.